Some current and future cellular phone networks offer extensive geographic coverage for voice and data transmissions using mobile devices that are equipped to operate using one or more telecommunications standards, such as Global System for Mobil Communications (GSM) standards, code division multiple access (CDMA) 2000 standards, Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards, etc. Short-range wireless networks, such as those using Bluetooth™ or Wi-Fi protocols, may provide a convenient way to exchange data between electronic devices over short distances. Some electronic devices may include access to short-range wireless networks, but not to the farther reaching cellular phone networks.